Endangered
by KRZK
Summary: Scientists have discovered a way to save the worlds most endangered animals but along the way they will have to save themselves as Earth comes face to face with its own destruction. Allison and Jack, Grace and Henry and Joe and Zane will all have to face their uncertain futures. Mid and End Season 4 tie ins.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is based on the 4th Season of Eureka. Some events have been changed to fit in with this idea I had one night. I don't own any rights and welcome all feedback. Thank you

Chapter 1

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ally asked Carter as she finished placing the new painting on the wall in Sarah's lounge.

"Yeah, absolutely." Carter grinned still trying to figure out what it was a picture of. "I love the blue and the greens …"

"You really think so?" ally teased him, "I was a little concerned that they might throw off Sarah's wave lengths."  
"Sarah's what?" That sounded bad he thought to himself, what else could go wrong?  
"Relax Carter I'm just messing with you."  
"I know that." He laughed embarrassingly.

"You are just too easy. Allison said leaning in and kissing him.

"Yuck!" Kevin interrupted them as he raced down the steps and out the front door.

"Aren't you late for school?" His mum asked, still holding Jack close.

"Thank god. I'm outta here. Jenna's still asleep." He told her as he grabbed his backpack from the couch and ran out the door and out into Eureka.

"Did you hear that?" Allison asked.

"Shhh" Jack stopped her as he grabbed her arm and led her upstairs. "We're wasting time."

oOo

"Sorry I'm late." Allison apologised as she approached the group of scientists already standing in Eureka's giant greenhouse. Car trouble she lied. Jo took one look at her and grinned,

"Car trouble?" She repeated unconvincingly.

"Stop it."

"As I was saying." Dr Cain continued loudly, upset at being interrupted.

"Sorry." Allison apologised then concentrated on the demonstration ahead.

"As I was saying," She continued, "We have been working on several theories to help repopulate the earths endangered species. Our most current theory is to help reduce the gestation cycle so that they can bare more offspring and hopefully breed these creatures out of extinction sooner rather than later."  
"That sound promising, but why are we in the greenhouse?"  
"If you would let me continue Dr Blake," Alison gestured that she would keep quiet and let the good Dr continue, "I have developed a form of Dionaea muscipula with unique characteristics similar to these of small mammals. Once I complete my testing schedule and collate my findings then I would expect to receive authorisation to begin my tests on aquatic animals such as the Mako Shark and the alligator snapping Turtle."

"Then this is."  
"Our final test. I thought you might like to be present." Zoe welcomed her,

"Zoe. What are you doing here?"

"I've been helping out Dr Cain as part of my own pre-med studies. I'd really love to get into OBGYN and when she told me about her study I just couldn't resist."  
"Wow. Great."  
"If you don't mind." Dr Cain opened a valve on the vent into the seedling room and a purple gas filled the air around them.

"Should we be wearing masks?"  
"No. It is perfectly harmless. It's only calibrated to work on plant DNA at the moment." The doctor led them over to a bench full of seedling trays, "Here we have living proof of my projects success. Tray A has not been exposed to the haze and is proceeding at the normal rate of gestation. Seedling tray B was exposed 6 weeks ago and seedling tray C is the next generation grown from seeds harvested from tray B."

"That's amazing." Allison admitted, "From what you have shown me, I don't see why we can't grant you approval to move to the next stage."  
"Well everything seems under control here. If you'll excuse me, I have security rounds to undertake." Joe excused herself. "Do you need a lift back Allison?"  
"No. I'm good."

"Catch you later Joe." Zoe called back.

"Count on it. We have heaps to catch up on." As Joe left, Zoe and Dr Cain proceeded to record their findings on the latest test batch. Alison gathered the last of the data she would need to complete the paperwork then went to find her car.

"Oh my Grace, I never expected to see you here."  
"I'm just catching up with Dr Cain. She was looking at breeding a distinct species of Rose for the wedding. I'm going to call is Henry Rosacea."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure he'll love that."  
"I hope so."

"I'd love to stay and catch up but I really need to get going."

"Of course, and if you see Henry."  
"I won't say a word. I promise."  
"Thanks Allison. You're a real friend."

oOo

Joe conducted her daily security checks on each of the labs, which wasn't as easy as it sounded. When you have over a hundred scientists with their over inflated egos, the last thing they are inclined to do is follow rules and safety procedures when a Nobel prize was on the line. Even worse, when your boyfriend, ex boyfriend, friend… god she didn't know what they were.. was one of them and he wasn't talking to you anymore. Professional she thought to herself, just keep it professional Joe.

"Dr Limpkits."  
"Oh it's you again."

"Yes it's me."  
"Here to maintain the monotony of regime?"  
"I..." She could hear Zane chuckling at her expense in the background. Why had he turned so nasty? Or had he been nasty all along and she had simply refused to see it? "Just give me the paperwork and I'll get out of your way."  
"That's my Joe, cuts and runs when times get tuff."  
"W…" How could he say that, he knew she never backed down from a challenge. Why was he taking her resignation from the space program so personally? Why was she lost for words. No one had ever affected her like this. She didn't like this feeling. "The paperwork."  
"Here." Limpkits threw the paperwork at her and without checking it she turned around and made her way for the door. As soon as it closed and she was out of view, she took a moment, leaning against the wall and forcing back the tears and the hole in her heart that was threatening to explode.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You know." Jack started, sculling the rest of his orange juice and grabbing his gun belt from the lounge, "I still have no idea what this is a picture of?"  
"Have you been trying to figure that out all week?"

"No…..yes" he admitted. "Just tell me."

"It's a magnified image of a human heart cell.. from the left atrium I believe."  
"You don't say." Jack still couldn't see it.

"I was looking down my microscope one day and it occurred to me what a beautiful picture it would make."  
"I agree, but I still don't see it."  
"I know.. but that's ok. I love you anyway." She kissed him  
"That's good…. I think."  
"Well I've got a heavy workload today but maybe…" she grabbed his tie, "We could get together for lunch…"

"What has gotten into you lately?"  
"If you don't want to.. that's ok I'll understand."  
"I didn't say that."

"Great so I'll meet you here around 1.30?"  
"Sure. It's a date." He grinned. He didn't know what was going on but they had been spending a lot of time together lately. Truth be told he didn't know if he could keep up with her.

oOo

"What are you doing here Zane?" Joe asked as she opened the door to her office and found Zane inside.

"I'm not sure."

"Great. That's cleared things right up." Why was he toying with her like this? And why even though she was so infuriated with him right now did she want to lock him in her cell and rip all of his clothes off?  
"I know I've been a jerk."  
"That's an understatement."

"Well."

"Just answer me one question Zane. Why?"

"I'm sorry?"  
"Huh." Joe wanted to throw something at him, she picked up the tape dispenser… Zane stiffened a little ready to duck.

"First you are all over me, then you give me the cold shoulder.. that's fine I'm a big girl I an handle that but then last week you come in here all apologetic… you sweep me off of my feet then you don't talk to me again for a week. I don't know what kind of games you are playing but they are driving me insane."  
"I know and I'm sorry for that. I've been a little selfish."  
"Selfish. That's an understatement."  
"I don't get it. Why are you so mad at me?"  
"That's it. Isn't it." Zane finally twigged, "You've always been daddy's little girl. You can't handle having the men in your life disappointed with you."

"You are way off buddy!"

"I don't think I am."  
"That's it. Get out!"

"No." Joe threw the dispenser and it impacted with the wall behind him. "You missed." Finding the urge to rip his close of, the conflict within her tearing her apart she pulled out her stun gun and raised it at him.

"Geez Joe. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Zane recognised the look in her eyes and he was out of there before the door could shut. Joe chased him down the corridor, but he had fled faster than she could find him. Giving up the chase, she decided to go and find Allison. Maybe she could give her a sedative or something to help control her 'urges'. The last thing she needed right now was to be thinking about Zane… his tight muscles…. His smooth skin… damn it Joe she told herself…. Cold showers…. Oil spills… spilt milk….

oOo

"Are you sure." Grace asked as they looked over the computer monitor.

"The data never lies." Alison ran one last scan and as they watched the number roll across the screen, Grace beamed with excitement.  
"Oh my god. I can't wait to tell Henry." Allison embraced Grace. She knew it wasn't planned and it would mean that she would be taken off of the mission, but she also knew how excited Henry would be.  
"What are you two so happy about?" Joe asked as she sat herself down on the nearest bio bed and played with the instruments nearby.

"I'll catch you later." Grace excused herself, "I need to go and find Henry."

"Let me know how you go."

"Of course."

Allison turned off the computer monitor to the home screen then went to find out what had Joe so melancholy.

"Zane still giving you grief?" She asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Actually that's why I'm here."  
"How can I help?"  
"I need you to give me something so I can control these urges I've been getting. Just until I can sort out how I feel and what I want."  
"What kind of urges?"  
"The really good kind."  
"Oh." Allison was trying to be discrete. With lab technicians everywhere preparing for the launch there wasn't much privacy around. "Let me see what I can do."  
"Great. The last thing I need right now is Zane in my head all day long."  
"I know what you mean. Carter and I…."  
"Not now Allison."  
"Of course, I'm sorry." Allison apologised, "Let me just take some samples so I can get a base line then I'll see what I can do." Allison took a sample of her blood then ran it through her analyser. "Oh!"

"What?" Joe stood up to look at the screen but it didn't mean anything to her.

"I don't believe it."

"Allison you're scaring me here."  
"I'm sorry it's just that…" Allison pointed to a peak on the chart in front of her. "Joe I don't know how to tell you this, but you're pregnant."  
"I'm what?"  
"Joe. You're going to have a baby."  
"That's not possible."  
"Are you sure… according to this you are at least 2 weeks pregnant."  
"But…" Joe froze. It wasn't possible. "I hadn't been with anyone except for… no that was only 5 days ago… before that we hadn't spoken in over a week."

"I don't know what to tell you Joe."

"No.!" She shook her head, "I'm a soldier not a mother."

"You can be both." Allison tried to comfort her but Joe was in full denial. Allison was also a little concerned, something wasn't adding up.

"Hey there she is." Jack came in and kissed her hello. It took him a moment to realise that Joe wasn't exactly herself.

"Hey Joe what's wrong?"  
"Not now Jack."  
"Ok.. Girl stuff I got it."  
"That's why I love you sweetheart. But I could really use a moment here."  
"I guess lunch is cancelled then." Allison took another look at her screen,

"Oh I think so." She said trying to catch her breath.

"All right. I'm going to go now. Call me." He gestured backing out of the room slowly.

"Oh you can count on that."  
"Joe, listen to me." Allison tried to snap her out of it, "I think we have a problem here. I need you to look at this for me… " Alison pointed to the spike on the screen.  
"You've shown me that already." Joe was not in the mood.

"I was afraid of that."  
"Why?"  
"Because that is my scan."  
"What?" Joe snapped out of it and tried to assess Allison's mood. Was she playing a trick?  
"Oh my god Joe I think I'm.."  
"Pregnant."  
"How can we both be pregnant. Maybe the computers wrong? Maybe I'm not..?

"Oh no. Grace."  
"Don't tell me." Joe was almost at her limit for today.

"I'm afraid so." Allison tried to get her on her cell but she wasn't answering so she left a message.  
"Maybe she's not…"  
"All of her scans checked out."

"But if her pregnancy is real then maybe our pregnancies are too?" Joe went back into her catatonic state.

"I'll figure this out Joe. I promise."

"I've gotta go." Joe left the infirmary, she just had to walk, anywhere, try and clear her head.

Allison ran some more numbers through her system as she tried to figure out how she was going to tell Jack.

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh god." How did he always have a knack of finding her? She had taken herself away from GD on a nice long run around Lake Eureka. The last person she expected to see was Zane. Why couldn't she escape him?

"Look I know I'm not your favourite person right now."  
"You have no idea."  
"But I'm tired of all of this fighting and I want to put all of this behind us."  
"Funny choice of words."  
"Ok?"  
"I want to resolve things before I head off on the mission. I'm going to be gone for a long time and I want to know that things are going to be ok between us. Even if we decide just to be friends."  
"Zane please. I just need some space right now."

"Ok.. just know that when you are ready, I'm here." Joe took of twice as fast as Zane backed off and watched her run into the distance. Normally he would cut and run by now but something about Joe was making him stick around.

oOo

"Great." Jack walked into the infirmary to see Grace, Joe and Allison all watching his every move. "Déjà vu."

"It's ok Jack. Were not going to bite."  
"I'm not so sure."  
"I think you need to sit down." Allison led him to her chair and brought up some charts on her monitor.

"Ok I have no idea what's going on here, but whatever it is it seems kinda heavy so why don't you just lay it down for me."  
"What you are seeing here is scans that I took today of Grace, Joe and I."  
"And…" He looked at the three of them, they still looked very serious.

"That spike indicates elevated hormone levels…"

"Yeah… I'm not sure what you are getting at?"  
"It's associated with pregnancy Jack."

"So what is this one indicating then?"  
"Jack…" Allison took him aside so they could have a bit of privacy… Joe knew this wasn't going to go down well.

"WHAAAT?" Jack shrieked in his girly tone as he tried to process what Allison had told him. "Are you sure."  
"I'm sure."

"So we're.."

"Going to have a baby. You're going to be a dad again."

"Hmmmm." Jack looked like he was in shock.  
"Are you ok?"

"Uhh huh." Allison led him back to the main group and sat him in her chair.

"Are you ok Jack?" Joe asked  
"Huh?"  
"There's more."  
"Of course there is."  
"Grace came to see me today, as did Joe."  
"Jack I'm pregnant too."  
"And me."  
"I swear I never…"

"It's ok Jack I know."

"However the chances of us all being pregnant by accident at the same time is well almost incalculable."  
"So what are you saying?"  
"I think we've been exposed to something that may have caused this to happen."  
"You mean like an experiment. Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"  
"They all check out fine. We all check out fine but we need to find out what caused this."

"Well first things first we need to establish a timeline and a list of things that you all have in common."

"I think it's safe to say it was about 2 weeks ago. We all seem to be between ten and fourteen days."  
"Good, that narrows it down." Jack looked at Allison, he still couldn't believe it. An uncontrollable smile grew on his face and he reached over and kissed her before asking his next question. "Next we just need to figure out what you guys would all have been exposed to."  
"Well we all work here at GD." Grace began,

"But I would expect to see more cases than this if it was GD wide." Alison ruled it out.

"We all go to Cafe Diem.. I think we were all there last Wednesday." Zoe thought aloud.

"Yeah, but again, why haven't we seen more cases. I mean Sandy and Kaila were there and they would have been exposed too."

"It has to be something else. Keep thinking." Jack insisted as he stood up from his seat and guided Allison into it.

"What about the greenhouse." Allison added.  
"But Grace wasn't there."

"Actually I was." She began, "I ran into Allison in the carpark as she was leaving."  
"You had an appointment with Dr Cain."

"The breeding experiment.." Joe had a light blub moment. "Oh my god I'm going to kill her."

"But that was only a week ago?" Grace asked.

"what exactly was her breeding experiment all about?"  
"Accelerating the gestation cycle…. Oh no." Allison ran some more tests. "That's it."

"What… what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong." Allison calmed his fears, "But I think that's what's going on here."  
"What does that mean?"

"I think that the plants weren't the only ones affected by Dr Cain's mist."  
"So our pregnancies.."  
"Are accelerating like the plants we saw?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"That doesn't sound so good." Jack was worried.

"Ok Allison lay it out plain for us." Joe needed layman terms right now.

"Our pregnancies are progressing at twice the normal rate of an average pregnancy. Even though our scans show that our foetuses are 14 days old, in reality they are only 7 days old."  
"So instead of lasting 9 months this pregnancy is only going to last 4 and a half months…"  
"Give or take a few days. Yes I believe so."  
"Oh god." Joe started to hyperventilate… Jack rubbed her back as she put her head between her knees.

"And that's not going to hurt babies?"

"No… Everything should progress normally, just at twice the speed. "

"Well we can handle that." Jack was starting to feel positive about the whole event, finally.

"It still doesn't explain why we were all conceiving at the same time." Grace reminded them.

"I have an idea on that." Allison added. "I think that the mist triggered a hormone that normally lays dormant in our systems. I now that I have been a lot more…. Amorous lately than normal."  
"You can say that again."

"and Joe's admitted to having the same… feelings."  
"Yeah… Henry and I have been pretty active lately too."  
"Ohh… too much information." Jack winced.

"It makes sense. But I only acted on my urges once…"

"Sometimes once is all it takes."  
"Not to ask a personal question here, but haven't you guys ever heard of safe sex?"  
"If the body want to reproduce it's a remarkable organism. Science will find a way."

"Clearly." Jack conceded. "Ok. So we know where and how… was anyone else exposed?"

"Oh no." Joe looked at Allison then they both looked at Jack sympathetically.

"What?"  
"The only two other people present were Dr Cain and her assistant."

"Who?"  
"Zoe. Jack.. Zoe was there when we were exposed." Allison watched as he went silent, the screwed up expression on his face of shock and horror only eased as he hit the floor unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jack.. Jack can you hear me?" Allison's faint voice was the first thing he heard as he regained consciousness.

"Allison.. what happened?"  
"You fainted Jack."

"Take it easy tiger." Joe insisted as he helped guide him up from the other side.

"Why?" He asked as Joe looked at Allison.. Then Jack leaped up with a fright.

"Oh god." Jack took out his pda and started dialling her number.

"Just breath Jack. Zoe is a smart girl. I'm sure she's fine.  
"Breath… I'm too young to be a grandad… she's still in college."

"Zoe had a date last Thursday with some guy named Paul."  
"Oh god." Jack felt himself blacking out again.

"This should be interested." Joe smirked.

"Damn it Zoe pick up." Jack paced back and forth.  
"Dad?"  
"Zoe thank god. How are you?"  
"Wha?"  
"Zoe sweetheart tell me you haven't been ….you know"  
"Dad I'm not in the mood. I'm not feeling the best right now."  
"Oh god!" Jack went pale, Joe held him up as Allison took over.

"Zoe it's Allison."

"Hey Allison. What's wrong with my dad?"

"I'll explain that later. Right now I need you to tell me everything you know about Dr Cain's project."  
"I don't understand."  
"I'm sending a chopper for you. It will be there in ten minutes. I'll explain everything when you get here."

oOo

"Hi Zoe."

"Hey Joe. Will somebody tell me what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute Zoe. Right now I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Zoe did you and Paul… have you been intimate?" Joe asked her.

"What? You guys are all crazy. Kidnapping me in the middle of the day."  
"Just answer the question." Jack ordered her.

"Excuse me?" He'd never spoken like that to her before.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry this must be very confusing for you I'm sure you have lots for questions." He said offering her a chair as Allison took a blood sample.

"Dad you're scaring me."  
"I know and I am sorry. I just need to know, we need to know…."

"Jack." Allison showed jack the results.

"Thank god!" Jack exclaimed, "She's not pregnant. I'm not going to be a grandad."  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Zoe was very confused, and insulted.

"You did all of this to find out if I've been sleeping with someone… that takes things to an all new level of out of bounds.

"Yes..no.."

"I'll explain everything Zoe." Allison filled her in,

"I don't understand, the tests were never meant to be able to work on mammals."

"Well they have."  
"Have you spoken to Dr Cain?"  
"We haven't been able to reach her…"  
"Have you checked the woodlands behind Einstein's Bluff? She has a personal greenhouse there. She goes there sometimes to think."  
"I'm on it."

"I'll go with you." Joe insisted.

"Not this time. Andy.." the other end answered back, "Meet me at the office in ten minutes. We have a case."

"Don't you even think about cutting me out of this one. I'm still a deputy."  
"No you are the head of GD security."  
"And this is a GD breach therefore it's my jurisdiction."

"Joe."  
"No! I will not let this change my life. I am still me."

"What does Zane think about all of this?"

"It has nothing to do with him."  
"I kind of think it does." Jack hit back, "He is the father isn't he?"  
"This is my body and my choice. No one is to spread a single word about all of this until I ok it."

"Joe."  
"I mean it Carter… not a word."  
"Ok. I don't agree with you, but I'll respect your wishes."

"I better go see Henry, fill him in."  
"How did he take the initial news?"  
"He didn't believe me at first, but I think he was quite pleased."

"Hmm."  
"What?"  
"Who would have thought, Henry and I becoming fathers at the same time."

"Hey Thanks." Zoe hit him.  
"You know what I mean."

"You take it easy all right…" Jack kissed Allison, "And for the record, I couldn't be happier."  
"I'm glad." Allison kissed him back.

"Well if you are coming Joe you'd better hurry up."

"Yes!" 

oOo

"I am so sorry." Dr Crain cried as Jack and Joe approached her greenhouse.

"We know."

"I checked my formula, the mixture must have mutated. I you have to believe me I had no idea." When she turned around, Jack saw that she had a medium sized bulge under her shirt.

"Let me guess. You're pregnant?" Joe asked considerately.

"It was meant to be a once off test. I wasn't sure my research would get approved for the next step so I decided to test it out on myself."  
"How far along are you?"  
"I conducted my test about 8 weeks ago, with the rapid progression I'm actually closer to 16 weeks."  
"So why hasn't anyone been infected since then?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"I thought I had the mixture stored away, but when I updated the latest batch I must have used the wrong vial. I realised my mistake when you all left." She apologised looking at Joe, "I hoped it was diluted enough not to take effect.

"We'll you were wrong about that."

"I'm sorry."

"I need to take you in for questioning."  
"What's the charge?" Dr Cain asked.

"Good question boss… " Joe didn't know why, but she felt sympathetic towards her.

"We'll figure that out later. Let's just get you checked out."

"Where is the rest of the mixture?" Joe asked,

"It's all gone, I used it all up in my final demonstration."

"Look on the bright side Carter. Zoe's not pregnant, you're not going to be a grandad anytime soon and no one else is going to be caught up in this mess."

"Oh god.. Zoe."  
"She's fine."  
"Come on." Jack escorted her to his car as Andy held the door open. "Don't beat yourself up too badly. We all make mistakes."  
"Boy do we ever." Joe whispered under her breath as she got into the back seat.

oOo 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey hey hey." Jack threw his gun belt on the couch and went to stop Allison from standing on the chair to straighten the picture. "what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm fine Jack." She said as Jack lowered her back onto her feet.

"I know and I plan on keeping you that way."  
"This isn't my first pregnancy Jack. I know what I'm doing."  
"And it's not my first pregnancy either but it's not going to stop me from keeping you safe for the next nine months."  
"Well four and a half actually." She reminded him.

"Right." All of a sudden it felt like they were out of time.

"You're sweet Jack, but I can't handle you suffocating me. You have to trust me."  
"I do trust you, it's just this world and its experiments I don't trust."

"You can't wrap me in cotton wool."  
"I know it's just… I missed out on so much wit Zoe, I don't want to have that same regret again. I want to cherish every moment of this."

"I can understand that." Allison conceded, "I promise not to take any risks if you promise not to ground me for the next four months."  
"Agreed."  
"Please." Joe squirmed as she entered the house and headed for her room, "Get a room."

"Oh no I just realised something."  
"What?"  
"I'm not living with one pregnant woman, I'm living with two."  
"Lucky you."  
"Yeah right?" He replied sarcastically.

"You know, there is something I do need from you."  
"Just name it."  
"We need to tell Kevin."

"That's not going to go down well is it?"  
"I have no idea."

oOo

Joe sat alone on her bed. It was too early to sense anything and in a way she was glad. Allison, Grace, Jack, Dr Cain they were all so happy. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she feeling a connection to the child growing inside her? How would she tell Zane? Should she tell Zane? She could go away for a few months, give the child up for adoption and no one would be the wiser. The only emotion she felt right now was anger. Why her? Her life was going so well, except for the whole Zane issue. She was a cop, a soldier, she chased own criminals and fired weapons. She wasn't meant to change nappies and stand aside while others saved the world. But how would she maintain her job if she kept the baby? Joe didn't sleep much that night, or the weeks following.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How long have you been staring at me?"  
"About half an hour or so." Jack smiled. "You look so peaceful and you definitely have that low about you." He said wiping the hair from her eyes then making his way down her silk nightgown to her belly. "How are you feeling?"  
"You know I actually feel quite good. One good thing about an accelerated pregnancy is the reduced time in the third trimester."  
"I never thought of it that way."  
"So that means, by my calculations, we are at 16 weeks right?"  
"That would seems about right to me."  
"So that means you're going to start getting all fat and grumpy and then you'll be asking me things like, does my bum look big in this to which I'll answer of course not honey. And you'll be complaining that your clothes don't fit."  
"Ahh. Got that covered. I hadn't given away my clothes from having Jenna yet."  
"Well that's good because I wasn't sure how we were going to solve that one."  
"You are such a charmer." Allison pulled him closer. "You know what else they say about the fourth trimester."  
"Oh yeah… I remember that stage well. Zoe's mother and I got along together very well at that stage."  
"You did, did you?"  
"Yes in dead. I learned a few techniques to get around the whole… wide load issue too."  
"I see." Allison smiled, "Well why don't you show me a few of them now."  
"Don't we have to get Kevin ready for school?" He teased her.

"The nanny will be here any moment and Sarah backs his bag anyway."  
"Well then.. come here." He threw the doona over them and proceeded to show her his moves.

oOo

"I can't believe that there are only three days until the final launch." Allison expressed with joy as she and Carter entered the control room. Zane was busy on upgrading the wires to the main control box as Henry and Grace looked over the final mission details. Everything was going smoothly.

"Hey Henry, Grace."  
"Jack, Allison." They greeted each other, Henry looked like he had had a sleep in too.

"Everything seems to be going to schedule."

"That's great Henry. How are the candidates going?"  
"A few pre flight jitters but nothing that you wouldn't expect to see." Grace informed her.

"I bet you're having second thought about being left behind." Zane asked Grace as he finished his work and stood up from under the bench.

"Not at all." She said squeezing Henry. "I'm going on a much more important journey, right here on earth with Henry."

"Well, either way, we'll miss you up there. You were a good captain." Zane opened up.

"How about you Zane. Have you ever thought about fatherhood?" Jack asked as Allison kicked him subtly in the leg.

"Me.. no way. I figure the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Besides, I haven't finished growing up myself yet."

"I don't think you guys ever really grow up." Allison confessed.

"I'm sure you'll make a great father." Henry encouraged him.

"Yeah.. thanks I guess." It was all getting a bit to creepy for Zane. Pregnancy drove people batty and here he was stuck with four of them. "I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me."  
"Joe hasn't told him yet?" Grace asked Allison.

"She hasn't told anybody."  
"Well she better figure out something soon. I don't know about you but my clothes are starting to get a bit too small."  
"I know what you mean." Allison replied as Jack tried to bite his lip.

"Well I'm going to leave you guys too it while I go and do some sheriff stuff around town."  
"Yes. I need to get to my lab. I have an appointment with Dr Cain at 9am."  
"How is she doing anyway?"  
"She's doing well."  
"She must be due any day now."  
"You can say that again."


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

"Joe."

"Hey Allison."  
"how are you this morning?"  
"I'm doing great."

"Walk with me a minute would you."  
"Is everything ok?" Joe asked concerned.  
"Yes it's fine. I could just use a little girl talk is all."

"If this is about Zane then I don't want to hear it."  
"He's going into space in three days. You are kind of running out of time to tell him."  
"I still haven't decided if I'm telling him."  
"You can't be serious Joe. He's the father."

"Shhh. Not so loud."  
"I have half a mind to suspend you from duty until you straighten this mess out."  
"I'm dealing with it Allsion."  
"No, you're not and that's kind of the point."

"Just leave me be Allison. You have Jack and Henry has Grace. Zane and I we're in a whole different field."  
"Take it from someone who has been there. I would give anything to have known that I was pregnant with Jenna before Nathan died. My one regret is that he will never know that he was a father. I may have Jack now, but I was on my own when I had her and if I could have done anything to change that I would have."  
"Really Allison."  
"I don't understand."  
"Carter was there for you, and he was dying to be more but you wouldn't let him. You had a choice and you decided to do it alone so you have no right to tell me that I can't." Joe stormed off in the opposite direction as Allison was left swallowing food for thought in the corridor alone.

oOo

"What now?" Joe thought to herself as she was summoned to the main control centre. "What's that beeping noise?" She asked as she watched the scientists, Henry and Zane included, tapping frantically at the buttons and switches on their consoles.

"That's the collision imminent alarm."  
"Collision." Joe repeated. "Are we in danger."  
"We are assessing that now." Henry informed her as he pulled up some data on the main screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Carter asked looking at the mass on the screen.

"If you think it's a giant meteorite about the size of Asia with a solid core and capable of tacking out all life on earth as we know it, then you would be correct."  
"Yeah. That's what I thought it was." He stammered.

"How long do we have?" He asked, looking at Allison and Joe.  
"Two days according to my calculations."  
"Well. This is a science lab. Surely there is some project around here that can fix this." Joe asked naively.

"Of course there is." Zane teased her, "I'll just get out my Ray gun and shoot it down and you can go back t checking paperwork and eating doughnuts." He teased her, tugging at her tightly fitting uniform. Joe straightened her shirt, trying to hide the truth as she let the others talk.

"Even if we could shot it from here, it would only break it up into a million pieces, each still hitting the earth with enough force to take out the human race."  
"What about a black hole or something. Aren't they everywhere? Couldn't we put one in its path, let it just suck it away?"  
"How about you leave the science stuff to us who know what they are talking about and you go and prepare for whatever it is you prepare for."  
"Zane." Allison warned her, "That's enough."

"No it's fine Allison. He's made himself quite clear. I'll be in y office looking over emergency procedures in case anyone needs me."  
"Joe." Allison called out as Joe left.

"What is wrong with you?" Jack asked Zane. "I don't care what's going on between you and Joe, that was uncalled for."  
"Of course you would stand up for her."  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Jack asked defensively.

"You are always defending her and all she talks about is Jack this and Jack that."  
"There is nothing between Jack and Joe." Allison defended him.

"Can you honestly say that. You are as much the third wheel as I am."

"What is your problem?"  
"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Zane you are done for today." Allison ordered.

"Fine. I'm gone."

"Can we get back to the real problem here?" Henry asked as Allison went after Joe. "We have less than 48 hours to find out how to save the earth or Zane is the last of our problems."

oOo

"Dr Blake to the infirmary… Dr Blake to the infirmary."

"Damn it." Joe would have to wait. She rushed to her office to find Dr Cain on the bio bed.

"Allison."  
"Karen. How are you?"  
"I've been better." By the looks of things she was already in the second stage of labour.

"How long has this been going on?"

"about an hour. It started when I was getting ready for our appointment."  
"That's quick."  
"I know, but I'm not surprised."

"Ok. Just relax." Allison sterilised her hands and went to set up her equipment. "Joe."

"What?" She replied abruptly.

"I need you down in the infirmary. NOW!"

"I'm on my way."  
"Why do you need Joe here?"

"Just a precaution. Everything appears normal but just in case its protocol to have the security director present."

"Really." Karen asked, "She's still in denial isn't she?"  
"Unfortunately."  
"Understood." Karen winced from a contraction, "Oh god!"  
"Just breath Karen."

"I'm trying."

"What is it?" Joe asked as she rounded the corner.

"Hi Joe." Karen greeted her, but Joe didn't acknowledge her.

"I need you on stand bye, just in case."

"I don't have time for this."  
"Well make time."

Chapter 7

"Joe took a chair in the far corner of the room. She avoided interacting with Karen. She was still angry with her, for putting her in this position. The way she thought about it she was pregnant against her will. That had to be grounds for some sort of assault.

oOo

"What are we going to do Henry?" Jack asked as everyone looked like they were scratching their heads.

"It will work. Trust me." Zane insisted, but after his earlier outburst no one was paying much attention to him.

"Our only real option is to hit the core of the asteroid or meteorite. I've calculated that it will most likely break up into at least 6 smaller subsections. Then If we keep blasting those smaller pieces, they should break down into small enough chunks that they would only impact an area of around four square feet each."

"So it will still hit the earth but mankind would survive."

"It's ludicrous. You are talking about over 100 precise hits. If even just one blast was off it would cause a piece large enough to take out half of the United States at least."  
"That still has to be better than taking out the whole world."

"We need to deflect it. Shoot it of course."

"On its current trajectory it would almost certainly take out the moon."  
"And that would be bad?"

"Even if we avoided a collision, the earth cannot survive without it's moon."  
"The moon affects the oceans, sleep patterns, magnetic fields."

"Zane I need you in the infirmary. The bio bed shorted out and I have a critical patient."  
"Duty calls." Zane smugly announced as he put down the spanner and proceeded to leave. "For what it's worth. I still think that the chances of hitting the moon are smaller than surviving even a quarter of the hits that will certainly come with Henry's plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It's ok Karen, just hang in there." Allison was helping her threw the final stages, but with the monitors down she was flying blind. There was no time to set up the old equipment and she needed to record as much as possible in case of an emergency with either Karen or the baby. A fast pregnancy and delivery was dangerous for all concerned.

"Joe I need your help." But Joe didn't budge. Zane noticed the distance in Joes expression as he entered the room. Something wasn't right. "Zane. Thank god."  
"What do you need?"

"Get these monitors up and running now."

"Joe!" Allison's bark snapped her out of her dream state.

"I'm sorry."

"Hold her hand."  
"I'm sorry Joe. I know you weren't ready for any of this."

"We can talk about that later. Right now we need to worry about your baby."  
"It looks like a simple short." Zane told them, still worried about Joe's reactions. He'd never seen her so spooked.  
"It's coming." Karen screamed.

"I can see the head." Allison told her.

"There." Zane announced as the lights came back on.

"Zane grab me that towel." Allison pointed to the thermo blanket just out of reach.

"One more push Karen and you are going to be a mum."

"Aggghhhhh."

"Oh God." Joe squirmed.

"Not afraid of a little blood are you Joe?" Zane asked trying to ease her tension.

"Not a word."

"When I give the word Zane, I need you to catch the baby and wrap it tightly."  
"Oh isn't there someone else…"  
"Now." Before anyone could blink, Karen pushed out a beautiful baby girl. Zane held it tightly in his arms as Allison made sure that everything was safe for Karen. Then she checked the baby out as it lay in Zane's arms.

"Here you go Dr Cain, here's your daughter." Zane announced with a giant smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Joe fled the room as Zane watched with concern.

"That's it Allison. What is wrong with her?" Zane asked with concern in his voice, "This is not the Joe we know. Something is wrong and I want you to tell me what it is."  
"I can't… but you should speak to Joe… and soon."  
"I have tried, so many times but she has avoided me for the last two months. Whatever it is she doesn't want me anywhere near her."  
"Give her time." Karen told him, "She'll come around."

"That's something I don't have much of." He sighed as he left to return to his lab.

oOo

"That's it." Henry cried out. "We don't blow it up into smaller pieces, we shrink it into smaller pieces."  
"That's the spirit." Carter encouraged him, "How exactly."

"Taggart's shrink ray." Zane chimed in as he returned, with a much friendlier attitude.

"Oh I don't know. We shrunk the town last time we used that thing."  
"With a few moderation, I think we could make it work."

"It would still be a three step process though. We'd have to hit it three or four times until it was small enough not to do any damage."

"Great. How long?" Jack asked.

"Given the modifications we have to make. We would need at least 28 hours."  
"All right.. so we have a plan. What can I do to help?"  
"Honestly Jack…" Henry smiled.

"Got it. Staying out of your way."

oOo

"Allison." Jack called out as he saw her walking in the corridor. I was just looking for you.

"I'm a bit busy now Jack."

"I know." He pulled her aside, "I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm sorry. What is it?"  
"I was going over the emergency procedures and they mentioned something about a bunker."  
"Yes. There is an emergency bunker just a mile out of town."  
"How many can it hold?"  
"In theory. Approximately 1000 people."  
"And there's over 2000 people in eureka."  
"Where are you going with this Jack?"  
"I think we need a backup plan just in case things go pear shaped."  
"Henry knows what his doing."  
"Are you willing to risk Kevin's life on that, Jenna's?" He asked touching her child.

"Do it."

"Already on it."

"Jack. Once people find out there will be a panic."  
"I know." He thought to himself, but if he could save just half of Eureka's knowledge then the world wouldn't be entirely lost.

oOo

"That's the last of the preserves." Vincent told him as he loaded them into Jacks van. "I'll get started on the rest of your list."  
"You haven't told anyone have you Vincent?"  
"Of course not sheriff. I understand what's at stack here."

"Thanks Vincent."  
"Sheriff." Vincent grabbed his hand, "Jack… good luck."  
"Thanks." He took jumped into his jeep. "We'll know one way or another in less than three hours. I need you at the coordinates in less than two and a half."  
"Oh, I'm not going."  
"What.. Vincent."  
"I'm a genius, I know that. But my spot should go to someone who can really make a difference in repairing the world, or a child. I've had a good life. I'll take my chances."

"I don't know what to say?"

"Just keep them safe…" Vincent started to tear up so Jack drove away.

oOo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Have you seen Joe?" Zane asked as he looked around the lab one last time.

"I'm sure she's somewhere doing her job."  
"No one has seen her since yesterday afternoon." Zane tried hacking into the network again to see if he could find her.

"She just needs some space right now."

"Everyone keeps telling me to give her space, cut her some slack, she's going through a lot right now. It seems like everyone knows what's wrong with her except me."

"I don't know what to say."  
"Just tell me she's ok. I'm starting to thin there is something really seriously wrong. Is it cancer? Is she dying?"  
"Joe is as healthy as a horse."

"Then what is it?"

"It's not my place to tell you, but if you want some advice. Stop pushing her away. She needs you more than ever."

"Thanks for nothing." Zane took off to go search for her again. Jack kicked himself for not telling him. Maybe once he knew and everything was out in the open they could move on. Maybe this was one of those times he had to go against his friends wishes no matter what it cost him.

oOo

"Ok we're good to go." Henry announced as Allison's comm went off.

"The nanny is here with Kevin ad Jenna."

"All right." Jack took a deep breath. This was it.

"I don't want to go without you." Grace held Henry tight.  
"If I'm going to be able to concentrate I need to know that you are all right."

"But."

"Please Grace. Have a little faith. This is going to work and we will be back together before you know it."

"I do have faith in you Henry." She kissed him goodbye, as everyone looked away, "Now go." Henry pushed her away, choked back a tear and focused on his console.

"I love you." Allison kissed Jack,

"I love you too, now go."  
"I'll see you soon." He promised her.

"You bet your ass I better." She kissed him quickly again then went to grab the kids to take Grace, Kevin, Jenna and the Nanny to the shelter.

"You could go as well you know." Henry told him, "There's no need for you to risk your life up here."  
"And let you guys have all the fun. No way." Jack mumbled through stifled tears.

"We're at T minus 45 minutes and counting." The technician told them.

"Let's get this show on the road."

oOo

"We're all set here Jack. The bunker has been sealed."

"Is Joe with you?" Zane asked with bated breath.

"Sorry Zane. I'm afraid I haven't seen her." There was a silent pause of grief, "Knowing Joe she is out rounding up all of the stragglers making sure they make it to Vincent's or another shelter." Zane couldn't answer. How did he let this happen. She'd needed his help and he'd pushed her away and now the world was ending and he had no idea where she was or if she was safe.

"She'll be fine." Henry encouraged Zane and Jack. But neither one of them believed them.

"All right." Henry focused their attention. "Time to turn the laser on."  
"Laser is armed and ready." Zane told him.  
"Target is sighted….. we have a lock." Henry added.  
"Great." Jack announced with hope.

"Ok. So we need short contained bursts just long enough to start the shrinking process but not so long as to fracture the core."  
"Got it."

"On my mark… one.. two.. three… fire" Henry ordered as the laser went off.

"Yes!" Carter cheered.

"Wait a minute…." Henry crunched the numbers. "The meteorite has shrunk by 5%. It's working."

"Again." Henry ordered another three times.

"Core integrity is at 65%." Zane announced, "And the size has reduced by 64%."

"That's good right?"  
"Almost. Every time we fire on the meteorite the core becomes more and more fragile."  
"What are you saying?"  
"We may be able to shrink it two or three more times before it becomes unstable, but there's no way of knowing how big it will be when t hits."  
"So we could still loose Eureka?"  
"And the entire West Coast of America."

"Well let's not let that happen."  
"We're trying Jack."  
"How much time do we have?"

"Just under 30 minutes." Zane told him.

"All right Zane, let's try 3 quick bursts before it gets too low for the laser to lock onto."  
"What? Henry you never mentioned…"  
"I thought we would have it under control before then. If we don't, the only way to destroy it would be a land to air missile system. It would take too long to set one up. We'll just have to hope that it's small enough to minimise the impact."  
"Ready." Zane announced.

"Go." Zane hit the button again, and again and again. As the data came in they watched the screen with anticipation. Jack prayed they had succeeded, that Allison and the children would be all right.

"Damn it." Henry cursed.

"What is it?" Jack asked afraid.

"It still has 12% mass. That's big enough to take out ten square football fields."

"In English." Jack snapped at him.

"We saved the world but Oregon is going to take a hit."  
"Oh god." Jack took a deep breath, in the background an alarm started beeping incessantly.  
"Joe!" Zane left is station and raced over to the monitor.

"What's that?"  
"I tagged her car. She's heading straight for ground zero."  
"She must have heard what you said about the missile." Jack told them.

"I've got t go after her." Zane grabbed his jacket and his keys.

"Zane." Jack called out after him, with Henry's permission. "She's pregnant."

oOo


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She's pregnant! Damn it Joe! Why didn't you tell me? No wonder you've been scared and confused. I would have stood by you. A thousand thoughts ran through his head as his motorbike with its specialised engine hit over 365 miles per hour. If his calculation were correct he only had 10 minutes until the meteorite hit. He could feel himself closing the gap and he just had to keep convincing himself that he would make it there in time.

"Zane…. You have 6 minutes left." Carter told him through their open comm. "Henry and I are heading to the safe room. Good luck." Zane hit the accelerator harder….

Coming around the corner, he eased on the breaks when he saw the bright blue of her Subaru parked on the side of the road. Just up ahead she had installed the ground to air missile and was typing in the final few commands. He came to a screeching halt and ran to her side.

"Joe."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I should ask you the same thing." Zane checked the target,

"I don't want you here." She yelled at him.

"I don't care." Zane looked up at the sky, the meteorite filled up a space larger than the moon. Joe pushed him away from the console, insistent on doing it herself. "Are you trying to get us all killed he asked." He hit the button and set of the ten second timer before grabbing Joe's hand and running like hell to a clearing he spotted just to their left where the hundred year old trees would stop the debris from hitting them directly. Placing her in the hollow of the tree roots and shielding her with his body, Zane braced for impact.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he tried to sense what was going on. The explosion from the missile had burst his eardrums but it had worked. Eureka was under a storm of tiny rocks no bigger than small hailstones. Still shielding her with his jacket as she sat up, Joe noticed the blood pouring from his ears.

"You idiot. What were you thinking?"  
"Me? You would have died out here Joe if it wasn't for me. How could you be so irresponsible?

"Don't be ridiculous."  
"I love you."  
"What?" She asked as he leaned in and kissed her long and hard,

"I love you."  
"You don't have to say that just because we survived the end of the world. I can handle it you know. I'm a big girl."  
"Lupo… I can't live without you. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. I thought we would be going on the mission together, I looked forward to it. But when you pulled out, I thought you didn't love me anymore. I'd never cared about anyone before the way I cared about you and it scared me. I guess I shut myself off again."  
"What makes you think I love you?" He placed his hand on her stomach. "This." He looked at her eyes, she knew that he knew. "The look in your eyes when I held Karen's child. Avoiding me because you are afraid of how I'd react. I'd be just as confused if I was in your shoes I don't blame you one bit."

"How dare you.."  
"Let me finish… whatever you decided, I am here for you, and if there is anything I know more than anything I want to spend the rest of my life with you Joe." Joe was speechless,

"You're just saying that because I'm pregnant."  
"No. I was trying to find you to tell you before I found out about the baby. How do you think I knew where you were?"  
"Good question."  
"I tagged your car in case you came back. If that isn't love, what is?"

"I'm not ready for this Zane, I never wanted to be a mother."

"And I never wanted to be a father but when I thought I was going to loose you…"

"So what are we saying here Zane?"  
"Marry Me!"  
"What?" Joe started to hyperventilate.  
"Or at least lets go steady."

"No… no… I can't… I'm not mum material. I don't even know how to hold a baby."  
"It's easy. I'll show you." Zane promised, "But first." He leaned in close and kissed her. Unable to resist she kissed him back,

"Fie but you're changing the nappies." She told him. Zane just smiled.

"You know what's even better than saying goodbye?" He asked her.

"No!" She lied,

"Welcoming you home." He made sure the ground was soft and she was comfortable before taking off her shirt and running her fingers over her belly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself out loud.

"I don't know." Zane smiled, "But it's going to be a blast."


End file.
